Gundams of Fairy Tail
by Darkness48
Summary: Soran Ibrahim joined the KPSA at a young age. During this the time the Azaditan army has begun it's preparation to attack Krugis. During this attack Soran along with others tries to escape to Fiore to start a new life over, but will anyone else be able to survivor this or is he the only sole survivor to make it out alive.


**Hey everyone I'm starting this story and I hope you guys enjoy this story. In this story it's going to begin when Setsuna F Seiei also known also known as Soran Ibrahim has already joined the KPSA and is fight the Azaditan focuses.**

 **I was planning to add more gundams from other gundam series. Though it'll only be the ones I know, but I'll try adding other gundams into the story if guys want (Still a little unsure about this). Also if I do add other gundam note that I'll only be the gundam no other character will be added but the gundam 00 team.**

 **If I decide to add other gundams into my story then here is the list of gundam I have seen so far: Gundam Seed & Destiny, After War Gundam X, G-Gundam, Gundam 00, Gundam Wing. (Note each gundam will use their own system in their own shows if I decide to add them in.)**

 **I also wanted to give the gundam 00 team a to be a little bit more stronger so I decide to added in the GN Drive effects to gundams with GN Drives. So I decide to write this out first to make sure I knew what I was doing and to show you guys what I want the GN Drive to be doing in this story rather not adding it in and not making it just for show in the story.**

 **GN Drive: Amplifies the magic for the blades and guns and allows the users to fly for twenty minutes or so, but when they get stronger they will be able to fly longer. When GN Drive does an output it will allow the user to do a quick dash. Input divides the magic into the weapon to raise one's attack power in a single blade and gun or divide equally into each blade and gun.**

 **Low input Example: Exia shoots his GN gun at Kyrios and hits him on the shoulder doing minimal damage with no straggling. Example 2: Exia send a small amount of his magic power into the one blade and slash Kyrios, Kyrios will also received small amount of damage to its armor.**

 **High Input Example: Exia uses all his magic energy into his blade and it begins to resonate with power. Exia moves in and slash Kyrios sending him flying. (Note adding a lot of magic into the weapon will have the power to kill, but since I'm going with Fairy Tail story I will be trying to avoid killing character since they don't kill in the anime.)**

 **I hope this was a good explanation to the story in the future and also I may add some update to what I still want the GN Drive to do in this story. Now I hope you guys enjoy my story. Also I do not own Fairy Tail or Gundam 00.**

 **The White Suit (Part 1)**

**Soran POV**

On that day I left the KPSA organization after me and my comrade where left to die on the battlefield of our homeland Krugis. That day I have already begin to have doubts about the KPSA and our action that we being taking, but I guess I was to much influence by that man so I couldn't caught on quick enough until my hometown Krugis was destroy.

On the final day I found myself sleeping until I heard someone woke me up. "Hey Soran! Soorraan wake up! We're going to be late for today's meeting." said a young female voice as I felt someone shaking my arm. I slowly open my eye to see a girl with long brown hair tie in a pony tail, brown eye, her clothing were cover in dirt, she wore a white T-shirt and had a torn on her pants at the knee.

I sat up and said "That's right the meeting today that were going to attack Azaditan pretty soon right?" as I look at Nina who is my friend I made before joining the KPSA.

"That's right so in the name of God we will succeed in taking down Azaditan completely, now then let's be off before we get punish for not being there." said Nina as she made her way towards the door.

"Right" I said as I jump out of my bed, I was already wearing my white T-shirt, torn pants , I grabbed my dark green jacket as well as my sword that was leaning on the side of my bed and follow out with Nina. When we got outside I put my sword my back and using a cloth to keep the sword on my back.

"Oh man it's about to begin! Come let's hurry up Soran." said she and I begin to run after her. While running I saw how empty this place has started to become. There were no one working, cooking or any of that every so often we would gather at the prayer building where we listen to a man name Ali Al-Saachez as he preaches to us the will of God and we will begin our training of the day.

Even though I have live in Krugis before the KPSA it was a little livelier then what it used to be, but now it is the main operation base for the KPSA and this was the place where we kids were recited to join the fight for this holy war. Even through Krugis is located not so far from Azaditan, we manage to keep a low profile so the kingdom doesn't know our present in this area yet. Also the Kingdom of Azaditan is pretty much a desert rocky place, so one has to be careful when traveling around here.

Anyways we finally reach the prayer house where everyone has gather to listen to our preacher, all the children that had gather here now where around the age of fourteen to six years old. We enter the build to see all the kids in town were seated on the ground face forwards waiting for him to come. I founded us a spot to set and drag Nina to the spot and we sat down. We all waited until the preacher had come.

The room was quite until a man with red hair enters the room holding a book and wore a robe, his name is Ali al-Saachez. When he came into the room he preaches to us about God and this Holy War that we being fighting for. Telling us how magic were God's chosen one and those that abuse it were needed to be taken down. Then he told us that tomorrow would be the day of judgment on Azaditan and that we were going to purged the nonbelievers.

After he finishes talking to us about these things he asked if anyone wanted to demonstrate their skills to God. Everyone but me raised their hand but me. Nina elbow me and give me a look that said _why not?_ Unlike Nina here I didn't really wanted to show off my skills yet because I know that I still have a long way to go.

Of course not wanting to be pick is also an easy way to get pick since Ali al-Saachez saw me not raising my hand and ask "My son, why don't you show us what you got. I'm sure that God would love to see how strong you have gotten." As he smile at me.

I got up and said "Alright fine, I will be happy to show him." He signal his hand towards the door and we both went outside. All the other children were allowed to follow as well. They all stood near the building as me and Ali al stood away from each other facing each other.

"Now show God you strength for this holy war" he said as a kid throw Ali al a dagger as he caught it. "You're also welcome to use your sword if you want." I simply nodded my head.

I drew my sword with my right hand and charge at Ali al. I pointed the tip of my blade at him as I got ready to stab him, but he easy dodged the attack by quick jumping towards the side of me while slashing my sword out of my hand. I stumble forward and heard my sword hit the ground.

I quickly said "Requip!" and quickly turn around and started to slash him, but again he easy dodge my attack and used his dagger to hit the hilt of the sword sending my blade high in the sky. I quickly jump back and made another requip and brought up my third sword into my right hand. This time I focused my magic power into the blade, everyone saw the sword started to glow blue.

"Another blade, how many blades do you have in your magic storage." ask Ali al as I slash forward and shot a shock wave towards Ali al, but he simply dodge my attack, charge forward, slash the hilt of my sword sending it again up high into the sky, and he knock me down and pointed his dagger at my face.

"Sorry kid, but all your attack were to straight forward and I saw through all your movement." he said smiling at me. "Now I want everyone to begin training for our battle tomorrow. With skills like these you won't be able to please God." As all the kids nodded their head and went to do their own training. He looked at the kids to make sure everyone was going to train then he looked at me then walked away as I saw a man about his height went over to him and whisper something to him.

I saw that all my blade had disappeared expect the one I keep on my back. Nina went over and grabbed my sword and walk towards me. "Good try Soran, I guess we still have a long way to go before we can be really good in close quarter combat." Said Nina as help me to my feet and give me my sword.

"Yeah thanks, Nina." I grab my sword and looked at it and saw how old the sword was. I decide to place it back into the sheath and requip both the other two sword back into my hand. I saw that all three of my swords were old and looked fragile like they could break at anytime. I would soon need to get new ones before they break in battle, but I didn't have time for this since I need to begin my training as both my sword disappear. I redraw my sword and turn around as Nina was already holding her sword gun in her left hand leaning it against her shoulder.

Nina weapon was a sword gun, her sword gun had a handle of a pistol with a one sided edge blade and it didn't have a tip. Instant it had a small hole on top which allowed her to shoot as if it was a gun. "Now then, let's begin our training" she said with a smile as I charge forwards with my sword at her while she pointed the tip at me.

So for the rest of the day I spar with my friend Nina who was a lot stronger with then me with her sword gun who was able to use both range and melee combat. Of course I could use some range attack, but charging my sword with my magic energy takes a while. We train until it was now dawn where we had time to rest and eat. After eating I saw Ali al-Saachez talking to Nina and a few other children, so I decide to leave her alone. I decide to call it a day and headed home.

On my way to my house that I was living in, I notice there were still children training. I saw one of them was a young boy who is a fire wizard and a girl that was a celestial mage using sliver keys.

They both had black hair, but the girl's hair cover her left eye and her hair hang down, she wore a white T-shirt, black pant and her. On the other hand the other boy wore a sliver jacket, gray pants and a black T-shirt.

To me it seem to me that they were trying to rise up the magic power. The girl summon a sliver ball with a ring on top and it transform into a sword which the girl used to fight the fire magic boy.

I was a little interested in this, so I watch them train for a bit before I headed home and arrive at the front door. Before I got inside, I quickly heard explosion and heard someone yelled "Lacrima bombs! We're being attack by the Azaditan forces!" I heard attack break throughout the city.

I quickly climb up some creates that were near my house and made my way to the top of my house to get a better view of what was going on.

When I got to the top of my house I saw small battle were happening in the town and saw expleson occurring in multiply places. Looking at the battle I found it strange that there were very few counter attack considering that we had more people in the city. There should have being more fighting, but there wasn't. I then saw the male fire magic and the female celestial spirit, who were training a few minutes ago were running in my direction being chase by two Azaditan swordsmen and a wizard.

'If they are running towards here, I could ambush the three Azaditan. I should probably kill the wizard first. Then I'll be easy to handle the two swordsmen.' I through to myself as draw my sword from my back and requip another sword onto my left hand. 'Okay I'll kill the wizard first while I focus my magic power into one of my left blade so I can counter the swordsmen who will likely attack me as soon as I kill the wizard.' So I decide to charge my left hand blade with my magic energy.

My comrades pasted me and shortly the enemy began to past me, so I quickly jump off the roof of my house and aimed my blade straight down at the wizard. I know I was going to kill him, until I heard the fire wizard yelled "Idiot! That's an illusion from the enemy to lure you out like that!"

I had already stab at the illusion as it disappear and saw a fire ball coming right at me, so I used my left hand sword that was I was using to gather my magic energy and slash upward sending a blue shock way towards the fire ball as it explode cause a small smoke in front of me.

I quickly swing both my sword behind me as fast as I can before the swordsmen behind me could cut me down. My swords made contact with the other two swordsmen, but I found it hard to hold them both off and fell to my knee while still blocking. I then heard the celestial magic girl yelled "You better dodge this if you don't want to die!"

'When did she summon that?' I ask myself as I saw the sliver spirit change into a turret and fire a green laser at me and the swordsmen. I tried to push them both back, but found that hard. So I quickly let go of my sword and roll as far as I can to the side while trying to avoided getting cut up. When I let go of my sword both the man try to slash me with their sword, but only one of them graze me in the leg.

"N-NOOO! GGAAA!" yelled the men as they were disintegrated by the spirit's laser and the laser went fall enough back to also kill the wizards.

"Thank you Caelum, you can go ahead and head back now." Said the girl as she swipe her key back to send the sprit back into its own world.

After the shot I notice that both my sword were completely gone leaving only burn marks on the floor where the laser went flying. I saw the spirit disappear and the girl collapsing to the ground. I saw the boy caught her and I said "Hey are you guys alright." As I got up and walkover towards them.

"Huff, huff, yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired from that." Said the girl breathing hard.

The fire magic guy put her arm over his shoulder and said "Guys better get a move on and fast, before they find us." As I agree with him. We begin moving while I took the lead to make sure that the way was clear and the boy carry the girl after me.

"Hey had you guys seen the others, I was looking around on top of the roof and didn't seem many people fighting." I ask them as I looking left and right making sure that no one was coming towards us.

"Yeah we saw some of the people where already fighting when we were running, but there is a chance that they are already dead." Said the boy.

"I see" I said as we keep on moving on. Moving on we could hear the sound of battle from the distance and saw buildings were mostly destroy from over the years.

"Hey guy do you mind if we take a break for a while" said the girl who looked like she could fall to the ground anytime even with the help of the boy.

"Yeah I agree with her, do you mind if we stop?" ask the boy as I stop.

"Alright sure" I said as we had to use a nearby broken building for our safe place. I went inside to make sure that the building was safe. I saw that there was a broken wall, the building had windows all around the room, and the room was empty.

"Al right come in its fine" I said as they come inside the house. I saw the boy sat the girl down on the floor and he sat next to her. I stood near a window and lean against the wall and keep watch to make sure that we weren't going to be ambush.

"So hey what's your name" said the boy as I heard him.

I continue looking out the window and went over to the hole in the wall to see if I could spot anyone. Luckily for us there was nobody near us."I'm Soran, Soran Ibrahim." As I lean against the wall next to the broken part of the building.

"Soran. Oh you were that guy who was battling with the preacher this morning right?" ask the boy.

"Yeah I was." I said calmly.

"Well my name is Rex Elrin and this is my younger sister Mia Elrin." Rex looked like he could have been about ten years old while Mia look like she could be about seven or eight years old.

I notice that his sister was already sleeping on his shoulder. I said "We're going to be leaving here in a few minutes, so just rest for a bit while you can since you guy probably used more magic then I have."

"Alright then." said Rex as I saw him close his eyes.

I continue looking outside to make sure there wasn't anyone out there, but I couldn't focus and my mind begin to wonder about the action we were doing. About a year ago each children who join the KPSA had to pass a test and that was to kill our own parents.

Of course we didn't know if it was good, but we were told that it was the will of God that if we did it we would have begin closer to him. Through now I'm am having second thoughts about this, being on the battlefield watching my comrades become bombs themselves and to take down those who disrespect our god. Now that I'm in this solution and other countless time I seem to have realize that there is no God in this world.

Lost in my mind I heard Mia said "Soran, Are you alright? You look kind of mad or sad? "

"Don't worry about me I was just thinking about stuff" I said looking at her.

"Oh, okay." Said Mia looking away from me. "Hey Soran, do you think you can make a promise to me about something. I know that we just meet but just a simple promise. "

"A promise now? I ask give her a confuse look.

"Yeah, you have this look that I had a few days ago and if I tell you then please don't freak out on me or try to kill me." Said Mia looking serious at me.

"Um sure." I said looking at her. I didn't understand what she meant by me killing her, since we three are all in a bind here. "I promise i won't hurt you."

"Okay then I'll believe you." She said. She took a deep breath. "Everything we been doing since we join the KPSA, is it really the will of God that we are doing this for. Killing people in the name of God just because they don't accept our way of thinking or are we doing this for something else entirely."

I looked at her surprised for her to be thinking like this. Now I know why she made me promise not to hurt her. Through I guess I'm not the only one thinking of this, but even if I wasn't the only one thinking about this there are probably others too, through there is a chance that they are already dead from this battle by now.

Hearing this from Mia I have to ask her. "Mia, do you think God exits or not." I ask looking at her.

"Hmm .Yeah I still believe he does, but I just think that what we're doing is not what god would want us to do. I mean killing countless people just because they don't agree in what we believe is wrong to me." Said Mia. "What about you Soran, do you think he exits and that what we are doing is the right thing?"

I guess I should have thought she'll ask me this. I said "I know that what we are doing is wrong and seeming our comrade being killed on the battlefield and being used as bombs themselves, I began to wonder if there really was a God to begin for us and if there is a God in this world why did this have to happen. Is it our fault that this is happening or is it God's fa-."

Then I was suddenly cut off by Rex quickly jumping to his feet and aim his palm at me. "HERESY DIE!" Was all he said as a red magic circle appear in front of his palm and a fire blast came flying at me.

 **And I'm going to end it here, yeah I know worse ending for a part 1 right. So yeah ending it here and I'm wondering what you guys think of this story so far. I know there isn't anything much here yet. So Pleas Review and see you on the next chapter.**


End file.
